A Smile for Ken kun
by bloodstained koneko17Omi
Summary: Ken realized that Omi's innocent smile was all he needed.....
1. Under the Rain

Note: I used "" for the chara's dialogues and '' for their POV n_n;;V  
  
A Smile for Ken-kun  
  
By: Omi-chan  
  
Chapter 1: Under the Rain  
  
It has been weeks since Yoko left for Australia and Ken was doing a pretty good job in forgetting her. Still, part of him somehow couldn't help but miss the feeling of being tucked in ones gentle fold, of being cared for, of being understood , of being simply loved. It's been a while since he had displayed that charming smile of his and who else would first notice this than his bestfriend, Omi-kun.  
  
Omi-kun had always been a sweet friend, the sweetest in fact anyone could ever had, but his innocence to such matters as love is giving him a hard time to cheer Ken up. He's just so naive to understand.  
  
"O-ohayo Ken-kun" Omi greeted with a smile as always  
  
"hai . . ." he tried his best to smile in return but responded with a frown instead  
  
"A-ano. . . It's not such a lovely day ne Ken-kun? The rain's terrible outside, do you think Yoji's gonna make the deliveries?"  
  
"Hai. . .the rain doesn't stop him from dating ne? ha can manage to do a little delivery"  
  
"I hope so. . . he's been gone for hours"  
  
". . . he must've stopped by a bar or something"  
  
"A-no. . . Ken-kun. . .I uh. . . well. . . ne. . . you see. . . a. . ."  
  
Omi kept his head bowed staring at the ground not knowing how to start nor what he really wanted to say.  
  
"Ne? hai Omi-kun, what is it?"  
  
"Y-you shouldn't a-ano uhm. . . I mean I know it's really none of my business demo. . . you've really changed since. . . "  
  
"She left? It's not her Omi! She's not the problem! Can't you see that?!"  
  
He unintentionally yelled at him in his frustration. Omi, who's only intention was to comfort his bestfriend was shocked at his reaction. His bright cheerful face filled with confusion.  
  
"G-gomen nasai I. . . I wasn't thinking, gomen" Omi gave him a fake smile  
  
Omi needed an excuse to leave. He didn't want anybody to see him crushed like that and by his very bestfriend?!  
  
'so Ken-kun yelled at me for the first time, so what?' Omi thought to himself  
  
"uh. . . I, I forgot Aya-kun asked me to buy something at the grocery. . . I better leave while the rain's not that hard. . .ja ne "  
  
"Omi-kun. . . I. . . ."  
  
Ken realized his mistake as soon as Omi had found an excuse to leave and left. He tried to stop him to apologize but he was too late.  
  
'Omi. . . I'm sorry. . . . argh! Great! Just great! Yelled at the one person who's only intention was to be nice to you?! Ken no Baka!'  
  
Ken was now even more frustrated and confused. Both familiar and unfamiliar thoughts wander in his mind  
  
"Oi! Whew! That was some ride, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to make deliveries with this kind of weather! E, so where's Omiitchi?"  
  
Yoji had just arrived from his deliveries  
  
"Omi? ... . . . uh .. . . . I gotta go for a while"  
  
Ken mindlessly left the Shoppe uncertain of himself why nor where he should go at that moment. He just felt he needed to go out.  
  
"Oi! Without an umbrella?!? Hnh, Baka! "  
  
Yoji shooked his head as Ken actually did got out under that harsh weather without an umbrella!  
  
++++  
  
Ken was walking under that heavy rain with a heavy heart alone, all by himself, and no one cared. Along that lonely street, he passed by 2 boys one of about 15 and the other about 13. They seemed to be bestfriends. While walking, the younger boy's umbrella broke cause of the strong wind. The other boy quickly offered him to share his umbrella.  
  
"cheer up, we'll get that fixed but for now we better hurry for cover..."  
  
He heard one of them say  
  
'Cheer up.... . . . . .' Ken thought 'Cheer up?'  
  
A familiar scenario came to him. That very time when he lost his favorite pair of socks he kept from his J-league years  
  
"Cheer up KenKen It's just a pair of socks ne? I'm sure you just misplaced it there somewhere"  
  
"Ne? demo Omi-kun I won every game with those! It's of sentimental value"  
  
"Alright I'll help you find it" Displaying that bright smile  
  
Omi helped him find it. Remembering his innocent and light-hearted smile, another incident came to him.  
  
"Na! This is the best set of goggles I had and it snapped out?!"  
  
"Well that just proves your head must be getting bigger for that goggles"  
  
Yoji teased him while Aya didn't even bother getting into their business. Omi couldn't help but laugh at Yoji's insult and Ken's terribly pouty reaction! .... . . . . Ah that naïve laughter.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"E, gomen Ken-kun" Omi began to laugh again Ken's just so funny when he's like that!  
  
"How am I supposed to go on a mission without them?"  
  
"Ne, cheer up Ken-kun I'll help you fix it"  
  
At first, Omi didn't seemed to care but he was actually the only one who did and helped Ken fixed it.  
  
Ken continued his aimless walk and stopped in front of a Cake Shoppe.  
  
'That cake really looks sweet.... . . . . sweet... . . . .Omi'  
  
Omi's sweet and serene smile was emblazoned in his mind. He shook his head at the thought.  
  
'The rain must be really getting into me... . . . .. I'm probably just stressed out' He concluded.  
  
His feet carried him to the park and unmindfully sat under a Cherry tree which branches were squeaky due to the harsh rain.  
  
'Omi... . . . how could've I yelled at him like that... . . . I'm sure he only wanted me to feel better . . . . ... he was the only one who's there for me when I needed someone...'  
  
He shooked his head again at the thought and laughed at himself  
  
'Iie, impossible! . . . . ... I can't be falling for... . . . . No it can't be' He smiled like joking.  
  
Just then, a very familiar figure approaches him... . . . a figure too familiar, the figure that has just been in his mind moments ago.  
  
'Great! Now I'm really hallucinating!?!'  
  
"Ken-kun?!?"  
  
"Ne? Omi?"  
  
"Ken-kun what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Omi was carrying a bag of groceries in his arm and was holding an umbrella in his other hand. He reached down to Ken.  
  
"Na! Ken-kun you're burning with a fever!?! How long have you been under there? I better take you back at the Koneko!"  
  
Omi tried to support Ken and help him stand up and walk back to the Koneko but the bag of groceries ha had gave him a hard time. His umbrella kept crisscrossing and he ended up being soaked wet by the rain by the time they got back.  
  
"Hnh? What happened?" Aya asked coldly  
  
"A-Aya-kun ne, Ken's burning with a fever!"  
  
But Aya seemed more concern about Omi than Ken  
  
"You're soaking wet, you better change or you might end up with a fever as well Omi" He continued calmly.  
  
"Demo... . . . . . "  
  
Just as Omi was about to protest, Yoji came up from behind him and took Ken from his arms.  
  
"Don't worry too much bout this neko, koneko" he winked reassuring Omi It'll be fine  
  
"Iiyo... . . . . " Omi left to rest in his room.  
  
"Sigh... . . . . you're lucky Omiitchi's there" Yoji continued as he carries Ken to Ken's room to rest.  
  
++Tsuzuku++  
  
Author's Note:  
Wheew!!!!! This is sort of a Revision of my 1st Yaoi Weiss Fanfic: Yellow Freesias n_n;;V I really liked that but somehow since it was my first Yaoi ( I wrote it while I wasn't that familiar with Yaoi) so itz really not that good ne. I just love the whole Ken-Omi thingie n_n;;V .....BTW I don't own Weiβ etc. bla bla bla and I'm sure not all people accepts Yaoi demo....to those yaoi people out there, enjoy!!!! Ja ne n.n;;V  
  
Spoilers:  
Less or rather none Aya appearance here at all....ne well at least for this chapter....He has larger roles at the following chapters oh yes! I got big plans for that red-head koishii of mine, yeah right, I wishe he was MINE!!!!! *_*;;V 


	2. I do Love You

A Smile for Ken-kun  
  
By: Omi-chan  
  
Chapter 2: I do Love you!  
  
Ken's fever finally broke and he gained consciousness.  
  
'Hnh? Uh, what happened? Omi... . . . I was hallucinating'  
  
He got out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen to find something to nibble on. He walked past Omi's room and found it empty. Omi wasn't there. In the kitchen he found Yoji sipping some coffee.  
  
"Finally the prince charming woke up"  
  
"!" Ken grunted at Yoji's teasing  
  
"You know you really owe a lot to Omiitchi ne"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that" he answered back  
  
"The koneko's been really worried about you since that chick left, you've been such a jerk"  
  
"I know... . . . and I want to make it up to him"  
  
He smiled sincerely as he pictures Omi in his mind... . . .so kawaii! Yoji knows that kind of grin being the playboy that he is.  
  
"Hmmm so, he means a lot more to you ne KenKen?"  
  
Ken couldn't help but blush, he was still uncertain of what he's feeling for his bestfriend.  
  
"Na!!! And just what do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Hnh come' on, you can't deceive an expert ne?"  
  
He teases him annoyingly; Ken hates it when Yoji makes a point  
  
"Omi's my bestfriend, It's just right that we care for each other, we have no one else"  
  
"Precisely! You have no one else but Omiitchi. Admit it Ken It's sssooooooo obvious you like Omi-kun don't you?" He grinned  
  
"Argh! You don't know what you're saying Yoji"  
  
"Ow? Then what's with the blush? Why don't you just admit it? It won't do you any harm" He continues to sip his coffee.  
  
Ken blushed deeper at what Yoji commented.  
  
"You're damn wrong! It's impossible and I'm gonna prove it"  
  
"Hai, go on... . . . he's at the counter shifting in for Aya"  
  
Ken left and headed straight to Omi  
  
"Omi... . . . "  
  
"Hai? Ah Ken-kun you're up, are you ok?"  
  
"H-hai"  
  
Ken tried to smile a sincere smile but it was too obvious that what he displayed was a smile to conceal an emotional confusion.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Omi naïvely  
  
"Hai"  
  
'Omi's so beautiful when he's so innocent and naïve like that... . . . ' he shooked off the thought 'Na!? What am I thinking?!?'  
  
"Gomen" continued Omi  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"A-ano, gomen for interfering with your personal life earlier Ken-kun, I really just didn't want to see you all gloomy like that. I'm really sorry, I should've known better"  
  
"Ah... . . . . Iie! Don't apologize; I should really be the one saying sorry. Gomen nasai I yelled at you"  
  
Omi was surprised with Ken sudden change of aura, from gloomy to a bit sunny. The old Ken he knew was back... . . . . his bestfriend!  
  
"Ne, It's ok really" he smiled  
  
Ken found it the sweetest thing and without noticing blushed.  
  
'Ne? What am I doing?! I came here to prove Yoji wrong and now here I am actually proving myself wrong!?! ... . . .. Demo, I can't fall for Omi, he's my bestfriend! Besides... such a relationship... . . . .I . . . ....'  
  
"Ken-kun are you sure you're well now? You're red"  
  
"Hah? N-ne hai! I think I'll just go get a drink, e, ja"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ken headed back to the kitchen where Yoji still was.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
". . . .... Na... . .. . " He didn't know what to say, how to admit what he had just realized; He does love Omi!  
  
"I knew you'd be back this soon, so, ready to confess?" Yoji teased  
  
"For the last time Yoji I am NOT inlove with Omi! He's my bestfriend! He's the one who's always there for me and understands me, and cheers me up and..."  
  
"... . . .. . and that's why you've fallen for him" Yoji added  
  
"I... . . . . . you've got it all wrong I . .. . ...."  
  
"what? You think you're not good for him?" Yoji sounded serious this time  
  
"Uh... . . . .I have no right to love him" Ken's gaze was locked on the floor  
  
"well you're right, you're NO good for him"  
  
Ken suddenly raised his head to turn to the playboy upon hearing what he had said; it stabbed him!  
  
"A guy who couldn't even make up his mind to admit the truth about his feelings is NO good for someone like Omiitchi... . .. . . Aside from being a coward, I'd say an idiot like you doesn't deserve a prize like Omiitchi!"  
  
It pissed off Ken that he raised Yoji off his chair with his fist.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Hnh! Ken no Baka you really are crazy!"  
  
He grinned insultingly as he released himself from Ken's raging fist and tossed them aside roughly.  
  
"First you said you don't love him, then you said you're not worthy to own him and now you're attacking a person who suddenly agrees with you?!"  
  
Ken was quite shocked for a moment, Yoji was definitely right!  
  
"Look, among us Weiβ, Omi may be the purest, I envy him for being so innocent at certain things and for that he really earns my respect" continued Yoji  
  
"Respect?!? Yoji you must be kidding. Respect is almost nothing more than a blur to your vocabulary the way I see it"  
  
Yoji gazed at him viciously serious!  
  
"Listen Hidaka I do respect Omi! Out of the few people I honestly respect Omi's one of them. I may often tease him but you know that's nothing. I definitely respect Omi cause If I don't respect him then I might've fucked him long ago Hidaka! But I didn't... Although you know I can.... . . . . .I easily can"  
  
He turned away and seemed to grin  
  
"Who could resist someone like him? But I know... . . . . he deserves better" Yoji continued  
  
He faced a shocked Ken Hidaka once more before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"If you don't think you deserve him . .. . . ... with your attitude right now I'd say you really don't, ja"  
  
++++  
  
Ken was left there thinking  
  
'Omi . . . ....Gomen demo. . .. . ... I do Love you.... . . .. I am inlove with Omi demo how... . .. . he... .. . . . what if... . .. . . '  
  
"Argh!" Ken held his head as if going through a severe headache.  
  
His strain of thoughts was broken by voices just by the corridor... . . .. very familiar voices.  
  
"Ne, what is it Aya-kun?"  
  
"Ano.... . . .. Omi... . ... "  
  
It was Aya and Omi, they were so close each other. Hesitations could be seen on Aya's violet gaze and confusion in Omi's blue ones.  
  
'Aya?!? Actually have... . . . . the same feelings for... . . . . Omi?!' Ken couldn't believe at what he discovered  
  
'Omi... . . . .what do you feel?' Ken questioned in his thoughts  
  
Being the stealth assassin that he is, Aya noticed the hiding gaze examining from near where they are.  
  
"I just want you to take my shift tomorrow. I'll be visiting Aya"  
  
"Ne? ok... . . .. . is that all? I need to get back front to help Yoji"  
  
"Hai"  
  
After Omi left, Ken approached Aya while he was on his way to the basement.  
  
"Ei! Aya!"  
  
"Hnh?"  
  
"what was that about?"  
  
"about?"  
  
"why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Hnh?"  
  
"that wasn't what you wanted to say to Omi ne?"  
  
"... . . . . "  
  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"  
  
"It's none of your business Hidaka"  
  
"ne, why did you took him all the way to the corridor when you could always ask him to take your shift at the Shoppe in front of everybody else if it concerns your sister"  
  
"So I wanted us to be alone... . . . hnh... . . . .what's wrong? Are you jealous? . . . . ... Omi's not yours"  
  
Aya spoke so directly freezing Ken was speechless. Aya then continued on his way to the basement.  
  
'Jealous?... . . . .so what if I am Jealous... . . . . I have the right to be Aya cause I will make Omi mine! ... . . . . just you wait'  
  
++Tsuzuku++  
  
Authors Note:  
I don't own Weiβ (shux I wish I do *.*;;V) etc. bla bla bla... hmmmm.... What can I say about this chappy????...Ken's really Twisted !?! _V  
  
Spoilers:  
Yaoi?????? Couldn't think of any right now n_n;;v 


	3. Twisted

A Smile for Ken-kun  
  
By: Omi-chan  
  
Chapter 3: Twisted  
  
The following day Ken woke up a little late than usual, Yoji was already working on some cattleyas  
  
"Oi! You're up late, guess you broke my record"  
  
"Ne, where's O- Aya?"  
  
"Hnh? Are you sure it's Aya's whereabouts you're asking? Cause I thought I heard an O" As Yoji displays that annoying and insulting grin.  
  
"E, alright! I give up, you win hnh" Ken grunted  
  
"so where's Omi-kun?"  
  
"Omiitchi? He went out early with Aya"  
  
""Ne?!?"  
  
Ken almost dropped the potted gentian he just got to transfer near the window upon hearing what Yoji said.  
  
"Aya said he was going to visit his sister at the hospital and asked Omi the favor of tagging along"  
  
"Demo I thought Omi was taking his shift today"  
  
"ne you know the kid just couldn't say NO to favors, besides he said he was gonna buy LaRuKu's new Album on his way, we both know how much he's in to that J-rock stuff so I'm shifting in for him" Yoji added  
  
Ken suddenly was bothered. He knew Aya has other intentions, he knew how Aya feels towards Omi.  
  
"Oi Ken! Snapped out of it! It's not like they're going out on a date or something, come' on with somebody as frozen as Aya?! You've got to be kidding"  
  
"uh..." 'and I thought you were an expert' thought Ken  
  
It was past 4 o'clock when Omi got back to the Shoppe, he was carrying the LaRuKu CD in his left hand and a box of brownies on the other.  
  
"Ne, gomen I'm a little late than scheduled, I got sweets for everyone"  
  
Displaying that irresistible smile as he heads to the kitchen to set the brownies from the box to a more conventional container. Ken followed him.  
  
"Ne that looks great Omi-kun"  
  
"Hai! I'm glad you think so Ken-kun and I'm really glad you're smiling again"  
  
Ken blushed  
  
"Aya-kun bought them from this newly opened Tea House, their sweets are really great and their Tea's exquisite! Their prices are a little higher than the ordinary though"  
  
Omi was so naïve he was like a kid who just won a free load of his favorite candies from the candy store!  
  
"I thought I wouldn't be able to buy the CD I wanted cause of the price demo Aya-kun paid for our meal so I was able to buy my CD, he even insisted I have some for take out n_n;;V ne it was awfully nice of him don't you think so Ken-kun?"  
  
"so, it was Aya's treat?"  
  
"hnh? Ano... . . . . I guess you could put it that way"  
  
"where is he anyway?"  
  
"Ne I insisted he spend the rest of his time with Aya-chan"  
  
"Demo, Omi, I thought you two visited her since this morning"  
  
"Hai we did demo after less than an hour Aya-kun insisted we check out the newly opened Tea House, I guess he really has a passion for Tea ne? so I suggested he'd spend the rest of the day with his sister, after all we might end up with a mission on the next days" Omi explained  
  
'They've been gone all day in that Tea House?! ... . . .. ..Passion for Tea? More like taking advantage, Kuso! He's hitting on Omi?! Kuso! If this goes on, Omi might even.... . . . .. . '  
  
"I better shift in for Yoji so you guys can have a snack" Omi continued cheerfully as he goes to call Yoji  
  
Without touching any brownies, Ken got out of the Koneko  
  
"Ne? Ken-kun where are you going?" Omi asked when he saw Ken in a hurry  
  
"E, just forgot I need to buy something" he smiled fakely then left ... . . . .what a liar!  
  
++++  
  
Everybody was already sleeping very late in the evening when Ken got back, everybody except Omi who was working on the computer for files to be use on their next mission Manx has just left them a few minutes after Ken left. A strong smell of alcohol caught Omi's attention and searched the room for its source. He found a drunk Ken in the dim corner of the basement.  
  
"Ken-kun?! What have you done to yourself this time?" he stood up to support the lamely walking teammate  
  
"I... . . . . .I'm ok Omi-kun don't worry"  
  
"you can't even walk straight how can't I worry.... . . . .sigh Ken uh... . . . .." Omi escorted Ken to his room to make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs and harm himself or something.  
  
At Ken's room, Omi seated Ken at a corner of his Bed and sat beside his bestfriend.  
  
"Sigh... . . . . Ken-kun you're such a liar, you made me believe I have nothing else to worry about cause you finally got rid of your problem"  
  
"Gomen"  
  
"If only I could help, you know I want to help Ken-kun, that's what friends are for ne? Gomen, I really just don't know how"  
  
"Domo... . . . . . Arigato Omi-kun" Ken's sincere gaze was locked on the velvet floor of his room as if trying to hide it from Omi.  
  
"I better get a warm towel . . . ....would you like to me to make you some coffee while I'm still up?" Omi offered  
  
"Hai, that would be nice... . . . .Domo" He displayed a faded smile  
  
when Omi got out of the room part of his subconscious bothered him:  
  
'Everybody else is asleep at this hour, this could be the perfect opportunity to make Omi yours'  
  
but the other side of his subconscious fought back:  
  
'Iie! It won't be right to own him against his will, it would be no better than rape! You wouldn't want to hurt him would you? You Love him!'  
  
'but what about Aya? It's not impossible for Omi to chose Aya over you. Specially now that Aya had took advantage of the opportunity to give Omi special treatments'  
  
Just as the opposite parts of Ken's subconscious were battling, Omi entered the room with a warm towel and a cup of coffee.  
  
"ne I'm back Ken-kun... . . . ..Ken-kun?"  
  
Just as Omi had placed the cup of coffee on of Ken's desk, Ken got up and pinned Omi to the wall! Omi was so shocked, the warm towel he was holding effortlessly rolled out of his hold.  
  
"Ken-kun!? Na! What are you doing?!?" he asked almost in tears as his grip tightened  
  
"Gomen Nasai Omi-kun... . . . .Demo . .. . ...."  
  
Ken whispered to his ear closely.... . . . . Too close! His breath was so warm and his lips almost touched his earlobe  
  
"... . . . .. . .I Love You"  
  
Omi awed in disbelief  
  
'Ken-kun?!? . . .. . ....ne I . .. . .....It couldn't be, this is all wrong... . . . .. .. the effect of the alcohol must be really getting on him' Omi tried to explained to himself after hearing what Ken had just confessed  
  
Ken then carelessly kissed him?!  
  
'Ken-kun?!' Omi tried unsuccessfully to push away.  
  
He was just too strong add up the mental effect of the alcohol  
  
Ken had completely lost himself. He continue to kiss poor helpless Omi down to his throat near his collarbone. Omi was about to lose hope in escaping the situation, he began to feel helpless and numb, but just as the NOT HIMSELF Ken was about to reach for Omi's waist, Omi's assassin instinct took over and ceased the opportunity to escaped Ken's hold. He ran towards the door but the goal keeper caught him!  
  
"Iie!!!!!!! Ken-kun!!!!"  
  
Tears helplessly rolled out Omi's beautiful eyes as still he fights to reach the door. Just as Omi was losing hope and was about to surrender, the Door opened and to his surprised it was Aya! He probably woke up upon hearing Omi's scream. In a split second, Aya had hit Ken unconscious and got the crying Omi to his fold.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"H-hai.... . . . .. . .D-domo Arigato Aya-kun"  
  
They headed outside the room and just as each one was about to head back to their own room  
  
"A-ano, Aya-kun... . . . .. could we just please.... . . . .keep this.... . .. . ... I mean what happened.... . . .. .I don't want to... . . . .. "  
  
"Tonight... .. . . . .. .Nothing happened, you better rest Omi-kun"  
  
'ne? did Aya-kun just called me... . . . ...Omi-KUN?'  
  
"domo, ja Oyasumi" Omi added  
  
"Oyasumi" Aya replied  
  
++Tsuzuku++  
  
Author's Note:  
This chapter erm.....well... It's the chapter I really don't bother reviewing aside from being Lime, I couldn't imagine Ken could do such a thing...ne I guess he is under the influence of alcohol (what a pathetic excuse x_x;;)  
  
Spoilers:  
A very different Ken Hidaka....Lime! x.x;; 


	4. Smile for me my Koishii

A Smile for Ken-kun  
  
By: Omi-chan  
  
Chapter 4: Smile for me my Koishii  
  
The next morning Ken woke up not remembering much what happened last night. The last thing he remembers was Omi sitting next to him, offering him that he'd get him a nice cup of coffee, the rest was history. He got up and took a shower. He somehow still smells like alcohol so he wanted a nice shower to rid of the irritable smell away.  
  
Yoji was still asleep and Aya was out doing the deliveries. Omi was spraying water to some chrysanthemums when he was startled by Ken's greeting.  
  
"Ohayo! Omi-kun" Displaying his charismatic smile  
  
Omi accidentally dropped the spray can he was using but fortunately and quickly caught it. He turned around to face Ken.  
  
"O-ohayo Ken-kun... . . . . "  
  
Omi was blushing and there was something missing with his morning greeting; his bright and sunny smile! That morning Omi doesn't seem to be his usual genki self.  
  
"Ne, Is there anything wrong?" Ken approached him at a closer distance  
  
"E, Iie I'm alright... . . . . ." Omi was still blushing. He couldn't face Ken, his eyes were settled on the spray can he was holding.  
  
"Hounto ni?"  
  
"H-hai"  
  
'I Love You... . . . . ' Those words kept playing over and over Omi's head. His heart was pounding dramatically in front of Ken and He just couldn't get rid of that blush! '. . . . ...I Love You'  
  
He was confused. Why is he so nervous like that at the moment? Is it because he almost ended up being raped by his bestfriend last night? Or is it because he heard words from him that he'd only imagine? Those words; 'I Love You' he wanted it to be true, he wanted to believe that he was whole- heartedly sincere when he said those words when they were so close and that they weren't just words delivered by the alcohol Ken had taken.  
  
'Do I... . . . . .. ?' Omi asked himself 'I-Iie . . . . ....'  
  
"Omi.... . . . .. . ."  
  
"H-hai?"  
  
Ken never looked as worried as now before  
  
"Did I.... . . . . .Did I do anything wrong last night?" he asked as if he was afraid to know the answer.  
  
'Last night?!? ... . . .. .ne.... . . . . . ano.... .. .. . Ken-kun' Omi kept his head bowed low  
  
Upon seeing Omi's reaction, Ken knew, he DID something wrong! But what? What?!? He just can't remember.  
  
"Omi... . . .. . I did.... . . . .. Didn't I?"  
  
"It wasn't you Ken-kun, y-you were drunk and it was probably the effect of the Alcohol that's why you . . . .. ..."  
  
Omi couldn't say it, he couldn't continue.  
  
Without saying anything more, Omi ran outside feeling he needed more air. It was hard to breathe very well when he was facing Ken after what happened. He ran off to the park.  
  
Ken tried to ran after him but just as he was on his way out, he met Aya giving him a colder look and this time an 'I'll kill you!!!' look?!  
  
"Aya?!"  
  
"leave him alone"  
  
"uh.... . . . . "  
  
"don't tell me you haven't had enough Hidaka"  
  
"w-what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Being hit straight and hard last night? . .. . . ...right here"  
  
Aya pointed out to Ken's bruised shoulder... . .. . .. .. it hurt  
  
'so that's where I got this bruise . . .. . ....but why?'  
  
"Don't make me hit you again like that Hidaka! I don't want to get suspended for beating the hell out of you" Aya coldly continued  
  
'why is he THAT upset?'  
  
"Aya! What happened? .... . . . . .last night, I want to know"  
  
"Hnh?"  
  
"Tell me! What happened?" he demanded  
  
"you really want to know what happened?! I'll tell you what happened!"  
  
Aya grabbed Ken by his shirt threatening him as if he really does want to kill Ken?!  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what happened kisama! You completely lost your soul molesting Omi like that!"  
  
Aya raged in anger almost banging Ken to the other side of the Shoppe?! Fortunately, Yoji came and Aya knew It'd be better if Yoji wouldn't know anything about the incident.  
  
"Hn? Oi! Oi! What's going on here ne?" yawned Yoji  
  
Aya kept silent and headed straight to the back the Koneko  
  
Meanwhile, Ken trembled and fell on his knees as he remembered the rest of what happened:  
  
"Ken-kun?! What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Ken-kun!?!"  
  
Omi was crying... . . .. . . he struggled for his freedom but... .. . . . ..  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ken-kun!!!!!!!!!"  
  
he screamed!  
  
He was begging.... . . . . . .  
  
He was hurt... . . . . ...Then..... . . . . .  
  
A knight with red flowing lux and deep purple glare came to the angel's rescue.  
  
'What have I done?!?' Ken accused himself  
  
'Kuso! Ken no Baka! Argh! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!'  
  
"Oi! Ken, you alright?" asked a puzzled Yoji  
  
sweat mixed down Ken's forming tears. He wanted to die right then and there! For what he did to the one person he realized he truly and deeply love.  
  
'If I'd have to live knowing Omi hates me then I'd rather die! Let me die! There is no worse hell than this... . . . . . Omi I love You'  
  
He rushed outside in search of his the angelic archer wanting nothing more but to beg for forgiveness and accept his punishment  
  
'no wonder he couldn't display that wonderful smile... . .. . . . Omi . . . . ..... Its all my fault! Chikushou!'  
  
Under the cherry tree where he sat under the terrible rain days ago, he found Omi. But he didn't approach him, he just stood there frozen. He was afraid Omi might Run away, in fear? In anger? Nonetheless, Omi noticed him.  
  
"Ken-kun... . . . . . ."  
  
Ken couldn't even face him in shame.  
  
"Gomen nasai"  
  
"uh... . . .. . . "  
  
"Gomen Nasai I hurt you!" Ken felt all the strength he has vanish in an instant and fell on his knees.  
  
"ne, Ken-kun . . . . . ..."  
  
"It... . . . . .It's not your fault... . . . ...it was the liquor... . . .. .. demo... . . .. . .Ken dozo, tell me.... . . .. . .. I... . . . . ."  
  
Omi took a deep breath before he continued  
  
"when... . . . . .when you said it . . . . . ....those words... . . . . . .do you remember?"  
  
'I Love You'  
  
"when you said it.... . . .. . . . .did you... . . . . .I mean was Ken the one who said it? Or was it just the alcohol talking?" he asked with hesitations  
  
"Omi... . .. . . . ..When I said I Love you... . . . . .I.... . . really do... . . . . ." He has never been more serious and sincere in his entire life  
  
"That's why... . . . . . ..I could never forgive myself on what I did that would cause you to hate me Omi... . . . . . I've been through hell and there's nothing worse than it except living an empty life without you ... . . . . . .I love you Omi"  
  
Omi didn't utter a word, instead he buried himself in Ken's eternal embrace. His actions was enough to say it all. Finally their gazes met and found a sunny-bright smile on each other's dreamy face.  
  
'I feel the same way.... . . . . . . . .Ken-kun'  
  
++Owari++  
  
Author's Note:  
The end....for now!!!! Of course Aya-kun can't just be erased out of the picture like that ne? so I'll be posting the sequel pretty soon: "Maple Trees in Autumn" hope you guys would watch out for that....well if you enjoyed my fic that is (I hope you did!!!!) BTW I do not own Weiß etc. n_V (wish I do *_*;;V)  
  
Spoilers:  
....hhmmmm.....Yaoi....hmmmm.... Ken-kun actually has poor memory?! O_o;;V 


End file.
